


Remember

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Do you remember being in love and invincible?Do you remember having the world on its knees, remember claiming the hearts of thousands and millions all once with nothing more than a word?





	Remember

They sit bitter at dusted windows and stare at the stars that lied about love and value and all things kept sacred in a spark. One taps at a datapad full of old letters and words that painted such lovely pictures that he would never abandon - words he still wished were true and real and vivid instead of the shades they became.

The other lets his work-calloused fingers slip over a stretch of platinum silk, once draped over wings that flicked and quivered as his rough touch traced their outline in something so close to awe it hurt.

When they are alone, they remember. They reminisce about old sunsets and sunrises. Old warmth. They remember the murmured praises and whispered promises that they can’t bear repeating, they can’t bear hearing again knowing how it all fell apart in the end.

How they went from friends to lovers to some kind of enemies; broken galaxies pulled together by ancient black holes buried in their center; pits of darkness that drained them of the glow they shared in their galactic quadrants and now…

All that is left is dull stardust and dead comets; detrius and debris and all manner of ice cold remnants that hurt to look upon.

They once fit together perfectly; two pieces of the same puzzle, a binary star system…

And now, there was nothing left.

When praise turned to punishment and words became poison - when treachery and cruelty dimmed their light and everything collapsed around who they used to be.

And Megatron went from zephyr to hurricane; untamed and uncaring with an eye ever focused on mutually assured destruction.

And Starscream went from beauty to betrayer; and learned to curse a name without speaking.

They close their optics and let their mourning pass through them in whispers; drifting away like a supernova’s remains into inky darkness- never to glow again.


End file.
